Blair–Chuck relationship
Chuck-Blair Relationship, also known as Chair or Waldass, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Overview This page is about the Friendship and Romantic Relationships between Blair and Chuck also known as Chair. Novel Series In'' I Will Aways Love You'', Chuck and Blair dated for a year or so. TV Series Season 1 The beginning of season one shows Chuck and Blair as sparring partners and occasional friends. Chuck helps Blair in her quest to sleep with Nate, and she is the only female of the show he seems to have any respect for. After Blair's breakup with Nate, Chuck dares her to dance onstage at his club, Victrola. Blair does so, causing Chuck to realise his attraction to her. She loses her virginity to him in the back of his limo, an act which she later claims to regret and which changes their relationship entirely: Chuck admits his feelings to Blair, who sleeps with him again after a failed reconciliation with Nate. The pair embark on a secret relationship, observed at one point by Serena. Blair claims she is sleeping with Chuck purely for revenge on Nate, though this is clearly not the case. Their affair ends when Blair attends Cotillion with Nate, and Chuck conspires to have him thrown out so he can spend the evening with Blair. Blair realises this and breaks things off with him, going on to fake her virginity for Nate. Blair has a pregnancy scare shortly afterwards, prompting Chuck to show concern for her. Blair rebuffs him once again, and he posts about their affair on Gossip Girl in retaliation. Once Nate has broken up with her and Blair's social status is destroyed, she goes to Chuck in the hope of help. He is still hurt by her betrayal and refuses her, prompting a rocky relationship between them until the last episode of the season. At his father's wedding, Chuck gives a speech about love and forgiveness, inspired in the moment by Blair. He also tells Nate that he 'loved' her. Though Chuck and Blair attempt to make a go of it as a normal couple, Chuck's confidence in undermined when his father makes it clear how much having a girlfriend will change him, and he stands up Blair for their planned trip to Tuscany, throwing the roses he bought for her in the trash. Season 2 Season 2 begins with Chuck having returned to his old ways of womanising, though his feelings for Blair are still apparent. He goes to meet her at the Hamptons Jitney to find that Blair has returned from Europe with a new boyfriend: James. Chuck is discouraged and tries to break up the pair, later revealing he regrets his actions - he was afraid that if he and Blair spent the summer together, she'd come to 'see' him. Blair asks him to tell her he loves her, but he cannot. She leaves with James - who is really a British lord named Marcus - and Chuck (finding himself unable to perform sexually due to his feelings for Blair) continues to cause friction in their relationship. Soon back to being sparring partners, Blair enlists Chuck's help for a scheme against Vanessa, promising herself as collateral. When Chuck succeeds, however, he refuses to have sex with her unless she can say she loves him. Blair cannot admit her feelings either, though she continues to attempt to seduce Chuck. When this fails, she realises her own feelings and plans to declare herself, though this never actually happens. A series of misunderstandings lead to the breakdown of their relationship into an uneasy friendship. When Chuck's father dies, Blair finally admits her feelings in the hope that it will stop Chuck from losing himself to grief. Though his response is 'that's too bad', he later visits her penthouse where the two embrace and fall asleep together. Blair is heartbroken when she wakes to find him gone with a note requesting that she not go looking for him, and equally hurt by his return from Thailand and repeated refusal of her love. Later, however, she does stand by him when the time comes for him to acquire his father's company. There is hope of a romantic reconciliation, but it is sabotaged by Chuck's uncle Jack. Yale rescinds Blair's acceptance, and she goes wild - drinking, stealing, and sleeping with Carter Baizen. Chuck tries to help, although he ends up being usurped by Nate in her affections. When Nate and Blair restart their relationship, Chuck is constantly attempting sabotage. He softens towards the end of the season, rigging the vote so Blair wins prom queen (though he still cannot admit that he loves her, despite having told Serena so). In the final episode of the season, Blair tries to seduce Chuck into a confession. They are interrupted, and equally betrayed when he discovers she slept with Jack, and she finds out he slept with Vanessa. Though Blair tells him she loves him again, Chuck leaves for Europe alone. The season does end happily, as Chuck arrives back from Europe to admit his love for Blair, and the pair reconcile. Season 3 In Season 3 we start the season by seeing Blair and Chuck playing games however they are very much in love. They eventually stop the games and settle down as a couple, it isn't until Chuck loses Blair when he signs over his hotel and uses her to get it back that Chuck realizes how much he depended on her. Blair however is adament and is furious at Chuck that he played her and that he cared more about his hotel than her, she leaves him and tells him it's over for good. Chuck does everything he can think of to win her back, he stops other men from seeing her and eventually decides to make his biggest romantic gesture at the top of the Empire State. But Blair is delayed when Dorota goes into labour, Chuck believing she doesn't want him, takes Jenny's virginity, bur when Blair finds out by Dan, she leaves for Paris with Serena, leaving her old love behind. Season 4 At the start of Season 4, there is no sign of Chuck except for the fact he was saved from his mugging by a pretty lady, Blair is having the time of her life in Paris shopping and reading however she hasn't been on 'one nice date' during the entire trip. She realizes it's because she can't get over Chuck but she ends up dating a member of Monaco's royal family, then she sees Chuck with Eva his new girlfriend. He's pretending to be someone else but the couple eventually come back to New York together, Blair however does everything in her power to break the couple up. Her plan does succeed in the end and Chuck disheartened by the loss of Eva the one good thing in his life, plans to make Blair's life a living hell. The pair have 'Revenge Sex' though and start to develop their relationship again. When they are discovered they continue anyway, the problems start when Chuck says 'I love You' to Blair during sex and she glosses over the moment not knowing if it's true or not. But once again, they broke up. Chuck to put on his bad boy persona for the hotel and Blair so she will be taken seriously as an individual. They say they cannot be friends but Blair writes Chuck a note saying they still are. Quotes Blair: her note to Chuck Just because we can't be friends doesn't mean we aren't. Season 4: Episode 10-Gaslit Blair: Dorota, after seeing Chuck again I see your brain trying to translate the implications from Polish. Nate: Chuck Relax, man, girls know that when a guy says that during it doesn't mean 'I love you,' it means 'I love having sex with you.' Blair: Chuck As long as I'm with you, I'm Hillary in the White House. And I want to be Hillary, Secretary of State. Except with better hair. All Season 4: Episode 9-The Witches of Bushwick Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4